1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge device, an electronic device and a charge method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a charge device, an electronic device and a charge method capable of controlling the charge current.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices have changed life styles of people around the world, and in nowadays, almost everyone has a portable mobile device, for example, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS), a notebook, a netbook or a mobile phone, etc. The portable mobile device generally includes a rechargeable device used for providing power to the mobile device.
The portable mobile devices are developed to have design features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness. Therefore, a rechargeable device with a light weight, a small size and a high power storage capacity is particularly important. Moreover, besides the requirements of small size and high power storage capacity, a charge device that affects the lifespan of the rechargeable device and user's safety is also significantly important.
The lower the voltage of the rechargeable device is, the higher the charge current output by the conventional charge device is. However, when the rechargeable device is abnormal or in malfunction, the voltage of the rechargeable device can be excessively low, and now if a large current is used to charge the rechargeable device, not only a power charging effect cannot be achieved, but also the rechargeable device can be damaged due to overheating, or even exploded to raise a safety concern.